


how it was meant to be

by daisyrachel



Series: femslash february 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “So,” she said, hiding out her arm, still visibly red and patchy under the white cotton, “when did you learn to do tattoos?”





	how it was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> [2/9/18](https://peturparker.tumblr.com/post/170704607742/femslash-february-2918-harlivy-how-it-was)

Pam smiled as she slid the chair out from the table to sit across from Harley. “So,” she said, hiding out her arm, still visibly red and patchy under the white cotton, “when did you learn to do tattoos?”

Harley smiled, clearly glad that Pam was taking in an interest in her work, beyond the design she had asked if she could ink on Pam. “Well,” she said, “Must have been about four years ago?”

Pam snorted. “Couldn’t have been, babe. That’s when you were with him.” Seeing Harley’s grin falter, Pam realized her mistake. She lowered her head and muttered out “Oh, shit?”

Harley let out a bit of a nervous giggle. “It started before that, y’know. I was always doodling as a kid. I was pretty good at it too!” Her smile steadied as she realized she was in safe territory. “But you know how the Jewish parents are, blah blah blah starving artists, blah blah med school.” Pam, for her, part nodded dutifully and was ready to end the conversation until Harley took her hand and said, “It’s okay to ask ‘and then’.”

Pam smiled. “And then?”

“And then the gang decided their tattoo artist owed them too much money, so they had him train me and then he was,” Harley struggled to find the word, “gone. And I was the gang’s tattoo artist. I was damn good at it too.”

“You must love it a lot,” Pam said, “for it to be something you learned with him, and to still enjoy doing it.”

Harley smiled. “It’s just a hobby now,” she said, “and only for special customers, like you. Plus I have some better memories associated with it. First time I ever kissed a girl she was thanking me for her tattoo.” Pam raised her eyebrow and smirked while Harley continued. “But it’s more than just that, y’know?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well I guess,” said Harley, “it was a time out for me. My whole life it was use your brain, get good grades, be on all the time. Then I was supposed to be brain dead, nothin’ but a pretty gal on an arm. It was a good medium for me.” She let her eyes shut before continuing. “It was a place I could escape. My parlor, when I was there I wasn’t interrupted. Nobody bothered me. I could just get away.”

“Hey,” Pam said, “we could always get something set up for you to do this more often, you know. There’s a small storefront for sale next to the shop, real cheap too. You could come visit me, and you could use my flowers as inspiration, and you could still get your escape if you ever needed to—“

“Red,” said Harley, laughing and shaking her head, “I don’t need an escape anymore. Now that I’ve got you, I don’t want one.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
